Motor vehicles such as passenger cars include a body and a drive motor. The body as load-bearing component requires high stiffness. Besides pure steel sheets, composite components with a sandwich component as first component and a second component of metal are partly employed as parts of the body. Composite components include two outer metal sheets, in general steel sheets, between which a plastic layer is arranged. Composite components have the advantage of a lower weight than pure steel sheets. For adequate stiffness of the composite component it is required to punctiformly connect the first and second component to one another in local connecting regions.